Quotes 2019
This whole wiki situation is a bit of a mess, but people only go to it for the quotes page honestly anyway, so here's the new one! Remember, please use the format "Quote" - Person and put the quote under the correct subheading to make it easier and more consistent to read. For each individual course, please use Sub-heading 2 (CTRL+4). If you put obscure quotes into General then they will just be moved into In-Jokes. You can toggle italics on and off using CTRL+I (or CMD+I on Mac). (RIP QUOTES PAGE 2018 (2018-2019)) Session 1 General * "...Playing with our COCs..." - Dylan, Fionn and Pádraig Students * "Peer pressure is sometimes good" - Callum * "That has the same bouncing consistency as a small child" - Cormac * "Imagine you're bouncing on a small child" - Cormac * "I never have any quotes" - Fionn * "I like crunchy/chewy coffee" - Reuben * "Smash attacks are more effective on children" - Patrick * "It's annoying when you digest your own head. It really messes up your hair" - Darragh * "Everyone can we get your attention please" - RAs "No" - Michael Courses CTYI Game Theory *"But hey, that's just a theory! A GAME Theory! Thanks for Watching." - The Whole Class *"Animals (Kids)" - Fionn *"Some say fire hazard, I say fire opportunity" - Alex *"We should change the Irish national anthem to Megalovania" - Matthew *"It sounds like a biblical version of Klingon (said about Hebrew)" - Matthew *"When is it bad to be early? Oh wait, sex, yeah I walked into that one" - Rhys *"That's too many fingers" - Emmet *"Muhammad Bin Laden" - Emmet, who didn't know who Muhammid Ali was *"Who's going to be able to suck for that long?' - Kian *"Do you think Pádraig Mac Piarais knew what a Kazoo was?" - Rhys *"Keanu, who would you like to give Happiness and Pleasure?" - Pádraig *"They should choke each other out with their Lanyards" - Rhys, discussing an RA Battle Royale *"I'm too lazy to have OCD" - Páidí *"A pop vinyl Thanos snapped away half the toys in Toy Story 4" - Emmet *"It's like a water sandwich" - Fionn *"Ninja is like Irish Mammy Simulator; you give everyone a good slap on the wrist" - Rhys *"Has anyone got a spare fly?" - Kian *"I'm surprised I don't have any quotes" - Michael *"I love a good ol' four way sometimes" - Fionn *"Normally I wouldn't do a fourway but today I'll make an exception" - Fionn *"40 is infinity" - Rhys *"Does this count as a Chess Battle Royale?" - Pádraig RAs, Teachers and TAs *"Do not be scared by my scary face" - Brian *"We have a giver and a receiver" - Brian *"I think a little alien influence is good for all of us" - Brian *"Mathematically, he's the lady's man" - Brian *"The sweet smell of Ballymun" - Kel In-Jokes ▪"Rigorous Group Smash" - The Bros. who love a good wholesome Group Smash ▪"We're only racist against purple and green people" - Fionn's D and D group Session 2 General Students Courses RAs, Teachers and TAs In-Jokes